


Burn It All Down

by Martienne



Series: Fan mixes [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martienne/pseuds/Martienne
Summary: From the beginning of her existence to the end, Epsilon!Tex made it her business to change things. Here is her story.





	

**Oh! Hark! [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858789287/) ] - Lisa Mitchell**

  (( _Once again I leave my grave / Dirt and daisies hit the pave / No sooner than I have turned / I hear the devil cooking up a new storm_ ))

Epsilon!Tex is brought to life, knowing only that she doesn't know everything about herself that she should know, but also that she shouldn't even exist.

 

**Never Is A Promise [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/2071/) ] - Fiona Apple**

  (( _You'll say don't fear your dreams, it's easier than it seems / You'll say you'd never let me fall from hopes so high / But never is a promise and you can't afford to lie_ ))

She relies on Epsilon's desire to help her early on, knowing he can't offer her everything.

 

**Follow My Feet [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107859451993/) ] - The Unlikely Candidates**

  (( _There's a fork in the road in front of me / At the crossroads of identity / The Devil is standing to the left / He says "Either way, they both lead to death."_ ))

Once she realizes what she's been made for and what the Project is based on, she knows she has a choice to make.

 

**Après Moi [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858563283/) ] - Regina Spektor**

  (( _I must go on standing / You can't break that which isn't yours_ ))

She makes her choice, feeling she's the only one who can bring the Project to an end and bring the Director to justice.

 

**Sunny Came Home [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/109642/) ] - Shawn Colvin**

  (( _Sunny came home with a list of names / She didn't believe in transcendence / It's time for a few small repairs she said / Sunny came home with a vengeance_ ))

She chooses to set her traps and prepare to achieve her goals, even if it means Epsilon is a casualty.

 

**Burn It All Down [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858704974/) ] - VHS or Beta**

  (( _We burn the streets, burn the trees / Burn the lessons, burn it all down / We burn the flags, burn the house / Burn the church, just burn it all down_ ))

She prepares the mountainside and sets everything up for a fight with Wash and Meta.

 

**My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up) [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858785170/) ] - Fall Out Boy**

  (( _Burn everything you love / Then burn the ashes / In the end everything collides_ ))

Wash and Meta arrive and she gives her utmost to defeat them in order to destroy everything the Director had built on their backs.

 

**Titanium [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858882771/) ] - David Guetta ft. Sia**

  (( _Cut me down / But it's you who has further to fall / Ghost town, haunted love_ ))

 

**Failure [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107859503608/) ] - Breaking Benjamin**

  (( _Drive the cloud away / We will fall from last to none / The dark before the dawn / The world will carry on_ ))

Eventually, Epsilon's prediction that she would fail comes to pass, and though this may not be her forever fate, it becomes a reality when she's captured by Meta.

 

**Cadence of Her Last Breath [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858677639/) ] - Nightwish**

  (( _Save one death for me / A Loner longing for / The cadence of her last breath / Put to rest all that's not life_ ))

Epsilon!Texas enters the capture unit, not to be seen again until later.

 

**An End Has A Start [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858663236/) ] - Editors**

  (( _You came on your own, that's how you'll leave / With hope in your hands and air to breathe_ ))

They reminisce and settle in to watch things as the capture unit appears to be failing.

 

**My Spirit [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107859422731/) ] - Lacuna Coil**

  (( _Where, where I go / My spirit is free I'm coming home / Where, where I go / Remember the battle, let me go_ ))

In the moments before Epsilon lets her go, she realizes this is what he's going to do.

 

**This Is Gospel [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107859465228/) ] - Panic! At The Disco**

  (( _Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world / Bury me alive / 'Cause I won’t give up without a fight / If you love me let me go_ ))

In the end she got what she always wanted and deserved—the right not to be his possession anymore.


End file.
